


[podfic] The Amazing Tail of Brendon Boyd Urie

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Adorable, Community: no_tags, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Secrets, Tails, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brendon Boyd Urie is born on April 12, 1987. 8 pounds, 11 ounces and with a furry, four-inch tail that highly resembles that of a squirrel.</p>
<p>The last part is somewhat problematic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Amazing Tail of Brendon Boyd Urie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Amazing Tail of Brendon Boyd Urie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457166) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

********

**Length:** 00:15:14  
  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_The%20Amazing%20Tail%20of%20Brendon%20Boyd%20Urie_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
